


Five Years Later

by Daddy_Setta_03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Kids, Galra Keith (Voltron), Mpreg, Multi, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Setta_03/pseuds/Daddy_Setta_03
Summary: When the war ended the paladins stayed in touch, seeing each other every year in memory of Allura. Well almost all of the paladins. After the war ended, Keith left Earth to live with Coran, Krolia, and Kolivan on a planet a few galaxies away. No one, other than the people he lived with, knew why. He never showed up for the yearly meetings. Coran would always defend Keith, telling the others that he was very busy with work.What happens when Coran invites the paladins to their home for the next memorial meeting. what will their reactions be after finally getting to see Keith five years later.





	1. Prologue

The team stood stiffly as Shiro gave his speech to the many species listening and watching across the universe. They had won the war, they had lost Allura, but the universe was safe. Though it looked like all the Paladins were paying attention, there were two whose minds wondered to other places. Lance was thinking of his girlfriend. They had finally gotten to be happy together, and then she was gone. Keith on the other hand was not worried about Allura. He was more worried about his health, Krolia had warned him that putting himself in a dangerous situation would cause too much stress.

After the assembly everyone spread out to be with their families and Keith was no different. He was pulled aside by Krolia and Kolivan.

"Kit." Kolivan placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "The test has come back, you are healthy, but don't you feel it would only be right to tell..." He was cut off by Keith.

"No! I mean not now." He protested. "It's still to early for that, and I decided that I would take up that offer from earlier. If that's still okay?" He looked down. Krolia nodded.

"You are most welcome to come with us, Keith," She assured, then dropped her voice. "I'm sorry for your loss." He shook his head.

"Don't be Krolia, Allura knew what she had to do and so did we." He shrugged, "She was a nice woman and a good friend."

"Indeed she was, but that's not who I was speaking of Keith," She stated. "Your mate, he was one of blade members who didn't make it, wasn't he?" Keith stiffened before answering.

"Yes, Semka, h-he was killed by one of Haggar's alteans. He fought hard." He informed his mother, but she didn't get a chance to respond as Shiro called out for Keith.

"Keith! We are going to be having a small get together tomorrow for dinner at Lance's, your going to be there right?" He asked when he reached the group of Galrans.

"I will give you time to tell your friends. We leave tonight." Kolivan said pulling Krolia away from the two. Shiro shot Keith a confused look.

"Explain what?" He asked and Keith tried not to make eye contact.

"I...um...I am leaving tonight. Krolia, Kolivan, and Coran offered me a place at their home, and I accepted." He hesitantly told Shiro.

"But Coran isn't leaving for a few more days, why not wait to go with him?" Shiro questioned.

"I want to spend a bit more quality time with my mom and Kolivan." Keith lied, not wanting to tell his brother the truth "They are really becoming family." That brought a smile to Shiro's face.

"Alright then. I will see you around then?"

Later that night three Galra's packed their belongings into their ship and took off to their new home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of Keith's mate is pronounced (S-em-ca) just in case you where wondering.

Once a year everyone got together for dinner in memorial of Allura. Shiro was always there first and he would always bring his husband and a rice dish. The next to arrive was always Pidge, she would bring different types of desserts and some of her new technology. Lance and Hunk always came in at the same time sometimes with whatever girl Lance is dating and Shay. Lance would bring some Spanish meal while Hunk would bring different alien dishes from around the universe. Since he lived the furthest, Coran was the last to arrive and he would always bring a Galran dish that he said was made by Krolia and Keith, who never showed up any of the years. But this year things were going to be different.

"So you really want us to meet at your place this year?" Shiro asked over the holographic communicator. "Is everyone else in your house okay with it?"

"Yes, I have already discussed the matter with Krolia and Kolivan, and it was actually Keith's idea." He told the group. Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What, so now he wants to see us?" He crossed his arms. "It's been five years, kinda too late to try and stay in touch. None of us has even talked to him." Coran sighed.

"Please understand my boy, Keith is..." He was cut off by multiple people.

"Busy?" Lance guessed.

"Stressed?" Hunk asked.

"Sick?" Pidge questioned. "Yeah we know, you tell us every year."

"You will all understand when you see him in a few days." Coran stated. "Please feel free to bring your partners. We have plenty of rooms, space for everyone."

* * *

**Lance**

I was in my apartment packing for my trip to Coran's when my girlfriend walked into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked crossing her arms. "And who are you going with?" She was very controlling and opinionated, but I really did like her, so I stayed when she asked my to be her boyfriend. Normally I take my girlfriends with me when we celebrate the end of the war and all that, but this time was a bit different. Sasha was a bit unease around aliens, especially Galra.

"Every year the ex-paladins and Coran get together to celebrate the end of the war and commemorate the sacrifice Allura took for us. This year we are going to stay with Coran at his place for a few days to catch up with an old friend." I explained to her. "And as for who is going to be there; Shiro and maybe his husband Curtis, Pidge, Coran, Hunk and Shay, the ex-black Paladin Keith Kogane, his mom, and his some what father figure. I think that's it. It depends on whether or not Keith and his gang have partners or not." Sasha huffed and put her hands on her cocked hips.

"So everyone gets to bring their partners except you?" She asked me in a sassy tone. "Or is it that you are embarrassed of me?" I shook my head quickly and rushed forward to take her hands in mine.

"No! No, of course not!" I told her. "It's just that I didn't think you would want to go because of..." She didn't let me finish.

"I absolutely want to go!" She shouted as she pulled her hands away to wrap them around me.

"But really Sasha, there will be..." Once again she interrupted me.

"It doesn't matter what you want to say, I am going to go pack." She announced. "When are we leaving?"

"In an hour but..." She walked out of the room. "Keith's family are Galran." I quietly finished to my self.

An hour later Sasha and I jumped into my car and headed to where the team was going to meet up. We decided that it would be easiest if we all just flew together so that we would all arrive at the same time.

"So I was reading online about you guys and stuff, and I realized that there isn't too much stuff having to do with the ex-black paladin in the Earth news. Why is that?" Sasha asked as I drove, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"He hasn't been on Earth for about five years. I briefly saw him a few months after the war ended, at Shiro's wedding, but he didn't stay for too long after the ceremony." I told her and she nodded scrolling through her phone.

"Wow, he's hot." I heard her say quietly then her eyes widened at looked at me. "But your totally hotter, I wouldn't date him anyway!" I shook my head. I looked at the picture on her phone. ([Picture Sasha was looking at](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiR99r-uZHiAhUDn-AKHfIlDj4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Finkymint.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175971264798%2Fsometimes-u-just-gotta-sketch-a-cute-keith&psig=AOvVaw31WiT4VyR89DGWedyvU2MO&ust=1557594506120610)) I remember the day it was taken. I was the one who pulled his hair up for him, it was an important meeting and his mullet was annoying the hell out of me. He didn't look hot though, just cute.

"He kinda has a healthy glow to him doesn't he?" She asked as she continues to look at the picture. I honestly had no idea what people mean when they say that a person has a healthy glow to them. I have seen aliens literally glow, and Keith has not done that. "How tall is he?" My girlfriend asked me. It was kinda ticking me off. Why did she want to know so much about Keith? Did she want to date him instead?

"I don't know Sasha!" I snapped. "I haven't seen him for five years." She glared at me.

"You don't have to be so pissy with me." She scolded. "I have never met him before, I just wanted to know more about your friend."

I didn't talk to her the rest of the ride to the meeting spot. When we got there Shiro and Pidge were the only other two people. Sasha got out of the car and went to greet pidge, while Shiro walked over to me and gave me a small side hug.

"I thought you weren't going to bring her." He told me with a questioning look on his face. "Doesn't she hate Galra?" I shook my head.

"No, she doesn't hate them, she is just a little nervous around them. I'm sure she will be okay with Krolia and Kolivan." I said. "I thought you said Curtis was going to be here" Shiro shrugged.

"He has work tomorrow and doesn't have enough vacation days to call off, and he wants to save his sick days for emergencies."

Once Hunk and Shay showed up we all boarded the ship and took off. The trip took about 3 hours, and we spent the whole time catching up on the past two months. When we arrived I was surprised at how similar the planet was to Earth; the skies were blue and slightly cloudy, the grass was green, the planet had lakes and rivers and trees. Olkari, Puigian, Altean, and Galran children ran and chased each other around the street.

What I did know about Coran's home, was that it was on a street made for ex-rebels and their companions. Blades and other rebels have lived here sense the end of the war, raising their families. Coran stood in front of a light blue house waving us over.

"You made it! Ah and you brought Shay and Sasha!" He shouted as we approached him.

"It is good to see you again Coran, how are you?" Shay asked as they briefly embraced.

"I am well." He said while stroking his mustache. "Been kept on my toes." He chuckled as he hugged me and the others, and shook Sasha's hand.

"We really missed you Coran." Pidge said with a wide grin.

"I have missed you all as well number five." He said. "Why don't you come in?"

"Is Keith home?" Shiro asked as we were lead deeper into the house. Coran shook his head.

"No, but he will be soon." He counted on his fingers. "He and Krolia get off work in about 5 dobashes so they should be home in about 10." Shiro sighed, but nodded.

"I just miss my little brother." He told us honestly.

We walked into the kitchen and saw Kolivan looking around frantically. Sasha stiffened at my side. He turned to Coran without acknowledging us.

"I told you hide and seek was a bad idea Coran!" He exclaimed as he rushed around. "I can't find the kit!" Coran's eyes widened. I knew what a kit was. Krolia and Kolivan used to call Keith a kit when he was angry. It ment a Galran child, but Keith wasn't there, so who were they talking about?

"You can't smell her?" He asked while also starting to search the room.

"The scent ended here!" Kolivan said. That was when the front door opened and Krolia's voice rang through the house.

"Kolivan, Coran!"  She shouted. Both men cringed.

"Quiznacked finger counting." Coran said quietly and Kolivan nodded in agreement. Krolia walked in with a small Galran child on her hip. The child had light purple fur, long grape colored hair pulled into two french braids on ether side of her head, Dark purple irises surrounded by yellow, and on her left jaw sat a Galra marking similar to both Krolia and Keith's. She had two slim, pointed ears that looked to be like a mixture of both Altean and a cat ears. On her lower back sat a thin tail that had a little fluff on the end that matched her hair.

"Why, in the name of the stars, was she outside alone?" Krolia asked with a pissed off look on her face. "She is too young to be wondering around the neighbor hood alone!"

"Sorry, Krolia" Kolivan apologized. "It was a game of hide and seek gone wrong. On the other hand, the Paladins and company have arrived." She sighed and turned to the group.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Krolia told us sincerely. "Was your trip here calming." Hunk smiled.

"Yeah, it was alright, is she yours?" He said motioning to the little girl. The child hid her face in Krolia's shoulder.

"No she's her granddaughter." A familiar voice said from behind us. The young child squirmed and was let down by her supposed grandmother. She ran across the room to the person who entered. I turned to find a short Galra. He had lilac skin, deep purple and yellow eyes, hair that was such a dark purple it was almost black that was cut into a mullet, fluffy cat like ears on the sides of his head accompanied by a thin tail that had a black poof on the end, and a Galra mark on his right cheek.

"Hi guys, it's been awhile. I want you to meet my daughter; Semahe."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semahe (s-em-ah-he)


	3. Chapter 2

**Lance**

The little Galra squiggled in Keith's arms.

"Daddy, Grandpa's Ran and Koli play hide and seek with me." She giggled. Keith gave her a genuine smile and nodded.

"I heard, but we can talk about that later Em." He told her. "We have guests."

Everyone stood staring at him in shock except Sasha who I think was trying to hide between me and Hunk. Shay, surprisingly spoke first. She smiled and held her hand out to the little girl.

"Greetings, I am Shay. I am a friend of your Daddy." Semahe took her hand and giggled.

"I am Semahe, and I am this many." She holds up four fingers. "But I am going to be five in a few phoebs." Shay let out a small laugh.

"That's cool I am 22 deca-phoebs." She told the little girl. Hunk stepped away from Sasha and over to his girlfriend.

"I'm Hunk I was on a team with Keith." He also offered her a hand, which she took with no hesitation.

"Daddy said that you like to cook, Grandpa Ran likes to cook too, but its icky." She scrunched her nose, which made a wave of laughter bubble through to room. Pidge suck her way over to the group.

"You are a small pipsqueak aren't ya?" She asked. Semahe glared at Pidge and crossed her arms, and let me tell you, she looked almost like an angry Keith.

"I'm this many" She held up 4 fingers again. "I am still getting bigger." Pidge put her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Someone got Keith's tempter." She remarked and Keith nodded.

"I was hoping it would get better as she aged, but it has only gotten worse." He sighed and watched as his daughter played with his hair. Shiro put his hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

"She is beautiful Keith." He stated, and said girl blushed. Shiro chuckled.

"It's alright Em you don't have to be shy. Shiro is my big brother." Keith told the little girl, who looked up at Shiro. "He's your uncle."

"Hi, Uncle Ro." She laughed when Shiro patted her head. By the time he removed his hand I was over my shock.

"Hiya kiddo, I'm Lance." I smiled. "I was like, your Dads best bro." She looked confused.

"Daddy said that you were human." I nodded.

"I am." I told her, But she shook her head.

"But you have marks like Grandpa Ran." She pointed to her cheeks where the Altean marks usually sat. I gave her a sad smile.

"Someone very special gave them to me before she left." I informed her.

"Where did they go?" She asked.

"She passed away kiddo." I said.

"Oh, my Papa passed away too." She told me as she tried to wiggle her way out of Keith's arms. As Keith put her down I realized what she had said, but I chose not to say anything yet. I was broke away from my thoughts as my girlfriend cleared her throat.

"Oh, ya, Keith, Krolia, Kolivan, Kiddo, this is my girlfriend." I announced to the people who had yet to meet her. She straightened her back and introduced herself.

"Sasha Lawleen," She said proudly. "You might have heard of me. I am a model on Earth."

"Oh, I think I heard about you." Keith said. "Aren't you a shoe model?" Sasha huffed.

"No, I am a bikini model thanks to some bitch washing out." Kolivan, who was closest, covered Semahe's ears.

"Please watch your language around the kit, I don't want her to pick up on fowl words." Keith told Sasha.

"Oh, my, golly! So, sorry about that!" She told him in one of her fake voices. I could tell that Keith believed the apology, but I didn't. I had been dating her for a little over 4 months and I had seen her use that voice, then the second the person turns away she would complain about them. I didn't understand what she had against Keith. He was just trying to be a good parent.

"No, it's fine. I just don't want her to pick up any fowl language, she is going to be starting school soon." He explained. Semahe was sitting on the floor leaning against Kolivan's leg, half asleep.

"Shall I lay the kit down for her nap?" The older male Galra asked Keith. Keith nodded.

"Would you Kolivan, I feel like I have a bit of explaining to do over lunch." He said in an appreciative tone. Without another word Kolivan picked up the child and walked her away from us. I was oddly sad she had to go. Keith sighed as his child diapered from view.

"Well how about you all sit down and I can start answering questions."

* * *

 

We were seated on a large couch in the living room while Krolia, Coran, and Kolivan squished on a love seat, and Keith sat in an arm chair. He took a deep breath then looked over at the six of us on the couch.

"Alright ask away, just, one at a time please." He told us with a shy smile. Shiro didn't even waste a minute to think.

"Why didn't you visit?" He asked. Shiro had been hurt the most when Keith refused to see us. His face would always fall when he realized Keith wasn't coming.

"Straight to the point as always Tashi." Keith sighed and closed his beautiful eyes before continuing. "At first I was scared to come around because of my looks. But I realized that it was stupid and that you guys would accept me anyway. Then what kept me away was shame. Semahe was conceived during the war, like right before we started to head towards Earth, while I was stationed with the Blades. I was scared and felt stupid that I had a kid so young. I was only twenty. After Semahe was born I wanted you all to meet her, but everything was too stressful. My mate passed while fighting, I didn't have a job, I was taking care of a newborn, and I was living off of my parents. I really did want to come and see you all, but I have been working crazy shifts for the past few years trying to put money aside for Em and buying a place of our own." Keith looked down at his soft lilac hands. The three smashed on the love seat where nodding their heads in conformation.

I didn't think he was lying, but something wasn't adding up and I could tell that I wasn't the only one who was thinking it. Pidge had her thinking face on.

"If she isn't five yet, how did Semahe's mother pass away _before_ you came to live with these guys. Semahe wouldn't have been born yet." Keith shook his head.

"I forgot that we never explained it to you guys." He said. "Male Galra can carry kits. I am Semahe's carrier. Which means that I was the pregnant one."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, all of the chapters will be in Lance's perspective unless stated otherwise. The time when Voltron disappeared for 3 years didn't happen. After the space whale Kieth, Krolia, and Romelle stayed at a Blade base for half a month.
> 
> Enjoy. <3

"You where pregnant!" Pidge shouted from her spot next to me. "But you didn't even look pregnant at the wedding!" Her eyes were wide and she was swinging her arms around expressively.

"Well," Krolia spoke for the first time sense sitting down. "Galran kits are usually born in litters from two to four, so they are very small while inside their carrier. Because of this a carrier doesn't start to actually get an expanded stomach until the seventh or eighth phoeb." Kolivan nodded in agreement to what the woman had said.

"Even then it was a bit difficult to even see Keith's baby bump, as he only had one kit." He pointed out. Hunk raised his hand.

"So, like, how far into the pregnancy were you at the wedding?" He asked, putting his hand down. Keith smiled and showed his beautiful white teeth.

"When we made it to earth I was about a month in, then we planned for about three more months before the final battle, then the one month that ended the war, three months after that was the wedding." Keith calculated the math on his fingers. "So I was about seven months pregnant during the wedding, and I gave birth to Semahe a month later. She came early." I stared at him in amazement. He was seven months pregnant and I didn't notice. We stood next to each other during the wedding and he looked 100% normal.

"Wow, so I guess the little one was also best man then." Shiro chuckled. "Is that why you left so early after the ceremony?" He asked and Keith nodded.

"She was really active that day and was kicking like crazy. I didn't want you or someone else to hug me and feel her." Keith explained. "Plus I don't do parties." He laughed. Shiro nodded.

"I understand." He stood up from the couch and got Keith out of his own chair and pulled him into a hug. "I just missed you a lot." Keith nodded and hid his face in the crook of Shiro's neck. I felt a twinge of jealously in my chest, but I couldn't understand why. I shook off the feeling when my girlfriend slid her hand into mine and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"But, like how did he turn into that?" Sasha questioned. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I can ask if you want." I replied in a soft voice and cleared my throat when she nodded. "So, how did the whole human to Galra thing happen?" Keith pulled away from his brother and turned to Corran, who sat up and started to give us the details.

"After the baby was born Keith got sick. After a few tests we realized that Keith's Galra cells where attacking his human ones. Both set of cells saw the other as a foreign substance and fought to destroy the other." He stated while rubbing his mustache. "After the Galran cells won, purple splotches showed up, his teeth fell out and were replaced by newer ones, his ears changed, his eyes changed, and he grew a tail. Though sadly for number four he is still shorter than most of you." Keith huffed at the last sentence.

"Enough about me." The tiny Galran stated. "That's not what everyone is here for, so how about we talk about sleeping arrangements." Shiro nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan." He turned to those of us that were still on the couch. "First, how many rooms are available?"

"There are seven rooms in total." Keith stated. "Five upstairs and two we made in the basement. Mom, Kolivan, and Coran have been sharing the master bedroom after they all got together, so we have Mom's old room, Kolivan's old room, and the two guest rooms open."

"Good so that is four rooms available." Shiro pointed out. "Second, we need to put people into rooms. Hunk and Shay, are you two okay with sharing a room?" They both nodded and leaned into each other.

"We have no problem with those arrangements Shiro." Shay said sweetly.

"I will put you in Krolia's old room then. Pidge, you want your own room?" Shiro asked the little demon, who gave him a thumbs up.

"You know me best space dad." She told him.

"You can take one of the smaller guest rooms sense you are by yourself. I also would prefer a room to my self." He said. "Lance and Sasha, you can have Kolivan's old room. Does that sound fine?" I was about to say yes but I was cut off by my Sasha.

"Um, actually, Shiro, my family is really religious and I'm not allowed to share a room with my partner until we are married." She had her hands folded over her lap like she was a saint. I didn't Understand where that came from honestly, I new she wasn't really in contact with her family and that she had slept in bed with me before, and why would she wait until marriage to sleep in the same bed when she lost her virginity at 15.

"That will make things a bit difficult." Shiro rubbed the back of his head and looked at Keith questioningly. "Anywhere else to sleep?"

"Well down in the basement is Semahe's bedroom and my bedroom. I have a pull out couch I bought for when I don't want Kosmo on my bed with me. But, as long as you don't mind sharing a room with me, you can sleep in my room." He made direct eye contact with me and it brought a smile to my face.

"'Corse I wouldn't mind it. That just means I have a 100 some pound space wolf to cuddle." I told him.

* * *

 

After the sleeping arrangements were decided the oldest three in the house disappeared into the kitchen to make lunch, and I was dragged to help my girlfriend unpack her crap while mine sat in the living room. I was kind of annoyed that she didn't even let me put my things away, but it seemed like she had really wanted to talk about something. As soon as we entered the room and shut the door I felt a sting across my cheek. I looked at Sasha in shock. She hit me.

"How could you do this to me lance?" She hissed at me, pulling her things out of her bags. "How could you! You know that I don't like Galra! And what did you do? You brought me to a place full of them." Sasha was stomping around and continued her rant, but I could only hold the sore spot on my cheek.

"I hope you enjoy spending your week on an uncomfortable bed with that Galra right across the room from you! Oh! Whats worse?" She asked sarcastically. "He was telling _me_ what to do, and what did you do to defend me Lance? Nothing! You let him yell at me." I shook my head.

"N-no, he didn't yell Sasha, he was only trying to be a good parent." I told her. Her eyes started to water.

"Don't you care about me Lance? Why are you defending him? He shouldn't even have a kid." She sniffed and backed away from me. "It's unnatural. Boys don't give birth. It's wrong, but you act like it's okay." I reached for her hands and pulled her to me.

"Of course I care for you Sash." I reassured and she put her arms over my shoulder.

"S-so you admit that the Galra is nasty and unnatural?" She asked me. Did I think Keith was nasty and unnatural? No, not at all. He is amazing. He is the future, and it is natural for Galran male's to get pregnant. So I shook my head.

"No, Keith is great Sash and it is 100% norma-" I was cut off by another harsh slap to my cheek.

"Whatever Lance! I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the evening!" Sasha yelled. "Get out! Come talk to me when you are ready to apologize for being a horrible boyfriend!" She shoved me into the door and the handle his my hip, but I was too focused on leaving the room to worry about the pain.

As I walked towards the living room to grab my bags, I let my mind processes what just happened. Sasha had never been physical before. Yes, she would yell and cry, but she had never hit me before. Ever. Though I guess she was right; I was being a horrible boyfriend. I should have tried harder to tell her about Kieth's family, and I should have told Keith to mind his own business when he scolded her, but I guess it was his business. I mean it was his kid. Maybe I should have agreed with her when she asked if I found Keith to be gross, but I can't really lie. Keith isn't gross, he is gorgeous.

I grabbed my bags off the floor and walked down the hall to find the basement door open, so I headed down the steps and noticed two doors. The first was closed, but on the door a small sign read "Em's room" in messy handwriting. The second door was opened and revealed Keith typing on a computer while sitting on a queen sized bed. I softly tapped on the door and Keith looked up and smiled.

"Hi stranger, would you like to come in and talk for a bit?"

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

"Hi stranger, would you like to come in and for a bit?" Keith asked me.

His bed sat against the left wall of his room, and the brown pullout couch sat across from it on the right wall. His bed had a light blue comforter and pillows, and on his bedside table there were two pictures. One of him and his daughter visiting a beach, and one of a dark purple Galra who had three lilac Galra markings in the shapes of circles under his left eye. His ears were pointed like an Altean's.

 "Yeah that sounds alright." I told him while I say down on the couch. "Who's they guy?" I asked, even though i knew the answer.

"That's Semkah." Keith smiled. "He was amazing. You would have liked him. I miss him so much, but I see so much of him in Em and it gets more bearable without him more and more every day." I nodded in confirmation, not realizing that he had been focusing on the computer screen for most of our conversation, and brought one of my hands up to the Altean marks on my face.

 "I understand what you mean. I am reminded of Allura everywhere, when I'm on Altea or at home." I sighed. 

 " How is that going? " Keith questioned. "Better now that you have a new girl?" I looked down to my lap.

"I thought everything was good, but it seems like I should give up on dating. I can never seen to make my girlfriend happy. I'm a fuck up and a shitty boyfriend." I explained in a down tone. Keith's head snapped up and he stared at me in shock.

 "What are you talking about?" His eyes widened as the met my cheek. "And what happened to your face?" He scrambled off of his bed an to his closet, and came back with a container.

I just as at him as he piled out a soothing cream and started to apply it to my face. His hands were surprisingly soft against my face despite the fact he used his hands all the time when we were still team Voltron. He cleared his throat to get my attention.

"How did this happen Lance? We were only apart for a few minutes." He repeated while getting a bandage from the container. I quickly come up with an excuse.

"I uh... Ran into something on my way down here. Don't worry about it." I told him with a smile, but he just glared back.

 "You can into something that was the shape of a hand?" He growled. " Do I look stupid to you? My four year old lies better than that McClain. " He continued to glare at me with his cute angry face as I stumbled for my words.

"I-I umm... Made a stupid remark and offended my girlfriend." I quickly went to defend Sasha. "I shouldn't have said anything about her... I'm religious beliefs." Despite Keith saying that I was bad at it, he still believed the lie.

 "Was is about not sleeping in the same bed?" I nodded.

" Should have just let it go, but you know the annoying me. " I joked, but instead of laughing along Keith shook his head.

"Your not annoying Lance." He stated. "You never were., Or at least I didn't think you were." He put the bandage on my cheek then moved to put the supplies away.

"Really?" I asked. He laughed his beautiful chuckle.

"Yeah, you were a bit nosy and flirtatious, but you didn't drive me completely insane." Keith winked before sitting back in his bed.

* * *

 

We continued to talk for about another hour before I heard the sound of the other door in the basement I open up. Semahe shuffled her way into the room, ignoring me completely, and climbed up into her dad's bed.

"Hi Daddy." She whispered as she nussled into Keith's side.

 "Hey baby you okay?" He asked while petting the girl behind the ears.

 " Mhmm." She hummed. "Is lunch done yet?" Keith shrugged at the purring kit next to him.

 "I can go and ask if you want to stay down here for a bit." He stated and started to get up, but Semahe made a distressed noise.

"No, I don't want to stay down here alone." She whined, which made Keith chuckle.

 "You won't be alone Em. Your uncle Lance is down here, see." He pointed at me from the bed.

"Oh, mkay then. You can go ask Grandpa Koli if good is done." She nodded. Keith stood up and flashed me a smile.

"Are you okay with watching her for a few seconds?" He asked and I nodded back immediately.

"No problem, I watch kids all the time." I reassured him.

When he walked out of the room Semahe slid off the bed and over to me. She climbed into the couch and sat next to me, now fully awake. 

 "Your mate said a bad word." She huffed and crossed her arms.

 "You mean my girlfriend?" I asked the little girl. 

 "She isn't your mate yet?" She tilted her head in confusion. " So you are courting her? " At this point I was the confused one. 

 "Can you explain Courting and Mates to me. I'm not really up to date on Galran relationships." I know that it was weird to ask if a little kid, but she did seem to know the answer.

"Well Daddy said that courting is like human dating, and if you court someone you are their courtee and they are the courted. But after you are done with that you become mates. Daddy said it was like human marriage, but no di-divorce? Yeah divorce." She nodded proud that she got the word right. "Daddy and Papa were mates, but Papa had to go away like your friend did." I nodded.

"Wow." I stated. "Sorry you didn't get to meet you Papa kiddo. " I apologized.

"Its okay. Grandma told Grandpas that she hopes that Daddy will start to accept courting offers so he doesn't die alone." She giggled. "If you want courting the other girl, are you going to court Daddy, sense you are staying in his room?" I was speechless.

"Oh..well... I don't..." Luckily I was saved.

"Em, Grandma had lunch done!" Keith yelled from the top of the stairs, and Em took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen where everyone was sat.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue and chapter one have been edited. Please let me know if I missed any mistakes, and enjoy the new chapter.   
> -Setta

As I let the tiny galra drag me up to the kitchen I could hear the light conversations happening from everyone sitting around the table. Shiro and Kolivan were talking about some diet or workout plan to stay "looking fit" at an old age, Coran, Hunk, and Shay were discussing what types of spices and herbs were inside of lunch, Pidge and Krolia were talking about the new types of technology the on world Olkari scientist have created, Sasha was nowhere to be found, and Keith was stationed at the door waiting for our arrival.

"Well, took you long enough Em." He smiled and reached for his child's hand. "So, what did you and uncle Lance talk about while I was gone?" Semahe giggled and answered her dad sweetly.

"We talked about Papa and how Grandma and Grandpas want you to start courting!" She exclaimed, and everyone in the room grew quiet. Krolia and her boyfriends watched as Keith forced a smile and sat his daughter down at the table.

"Is that so?" He asked in a less enthused voice. When Em nodded he sighed. "I think Grandma, Grandpa Coran, and Grandpa Kolivan should mind their own business when it comes to my courting life. What do you think?" Em shook her head.

"No! Grandpa Ran said that if you start courting again then I can get a new Papa!" She jumped up onto her chair with excitement. Keith frowned.

"Of course he did. Why don't you sit down and eat?" Keith turned to me. "Lunch is done, you might want to grab your girlfriend and grab some before the kit eats it all." He jokes gesturing to the kit stuffing her face with some type of steak. I nodded and turned to get Sasha.

When I reached the door I heard her talking to someone, probably over her communicator.

"I don't know if I can do it Marissa! He is always taking those idiots sides! Like, last month Hunk was talking about how happy he was to go on a trip with his weird space girlfriend, and all I did was say how nasty it was that he was into a different species. Then he was all like 'Don't be silly Sasha. You don't choose who you fall in love with'." I heard her mock. "Then he defended some galran! Like, they took over the world and now he wants to be all buddy buddy with them and their evil spawn! No! Thats not okay!"

She was quiet as Marissa answered her. I took that moment to knock on the door.

"Hold that thought Mari, someone is knocking." I heard her say before the door opened. She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I hope you are here to apologize, otherwise you can fuck off." She stated in a snooty voice.

"I-I am." I lied. "Can I come in?" She smiled and grabbed my arm.

"Of course baby come right in, you don't mind if Marissa listens do you. It would be rude to hang up on her?" She spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well, I mean it's kind of personal so could you call-" I tried to say but she cut me off.

"It wasn't really a question. Mari gets to know what I know." She said in her stuck up tone. I didn't feel like arguing so I nodded.

"Right, I wanted to um, apologize for upsetting you. Keith is my friend, but you're my girlfriend so you should be my main priority. I should have realized it earlier. Can you forgive me?" I told her pulling my best puppy dog eyes I could muster. Her grin split her face as she nodded and pulled me in for a long and breathless kiss.

"Of course I do baby! I can never stay mad at you, but I hope you don't expect me to apologize for smacking you. It had to be done, you deserved it for being unfaithful." As she said it her smile never left her face. You might think she is cruel, but she's right. I was too unfaithful.

It was at that moment when I remembered why I was really there.

"Oh, Sash lunch is done. I was supposed to come and get you, but I wanted to apologize first." I stated. She patted my cheek.

"So cute! I'll be down in a bit. Let me finish my call." She pushed me out the room and I heard the faint sound of her continuing her conversation as I made my way to the kitchen.

As I passed the basement stairs I heard the soft sounds of someone crying, so instead of continuing on I went down the stairs and followed the sound to Keith's now closed door. I felt like I should leave him alone, but my heart ached to help. So I made up my mind and knocked on the door.


End file.
